


Inextricable

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Down and Out Draco Malfoy, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drug Abuse, Drugs, M/M, Pining, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Draco is outnumbered. Harry is first on the scene. As always.





	Inextricable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/gifts).



> Written as a bingo fill for Bad Things Happen Bingo. Prompt: "Outnumbered In A Fight"  
> Simultaneously written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, February 2019. Prompt: "First". Word Count Limit: 218 words.  
> Much thanks to [tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/) for running this month's challenge, and to [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) for the beta read, and to [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/) for the inspiration!

First off: He's a prick.

I'm serious. He's a fucking arsehole. Even now. Wilfully pissing his life away.

So what does that make me? ‘Mione would say it's my _‘saving people'_ complex rearing its moronic head again.

More likely it's my toxic _‘unable to extricate my life from his’_ complex. Snarled together for-fucking-ever.

 -

The coin alerted me and I Apparated straight to the back alley.

His pupils were blown and jaw slack. A dark runnel of blood issued from one nostril. Illegal potions. His arse in ripped skinny jeans _should_ be illegal. But none of that mattered.

He was outnumbered.

Tripping off his head and wandless.

Yes, he'd ripped those guys off. Like I said, he's an arsehole.

But they would’ve killed him.

He needed _me_. If any other Auror had shown up, he’d be in Azkaban so fast—

 -

This time was a first. He let me hold him as he came down; sweating and shivering and sobbing as the drugs left his body. Gingerly, I stroked his limp hair. He tried to kiss me; clumsy, clawing. He told me he hates me.

I reset his Galleon and went home.

 -

I always get to the scene first.

What is it that compels me to save him? It’s not pity.

First off: He's a prick.

After that, he's everything.


End file.
